amy gets her wish
by catmagnent
Summary: Amy gets her wish when sheldon is finally making love to her.


a.n: im trying the whole big bang theory again. this time only a onesie.

amy had been praying, hoping and hinting for months for sheldon lee cooper to come to his senses, and finally make a full woman out of her..she wanted to have wild coidice with him.

but sheldon was sheldon...of course. genius, introvert, germophobe, waiting for ai to be invented so he can become a robot. but to amy farrah fowler...sheldon was her boyfriend, and to her he was sexy as hell.

but did sheldon know how amy felt about him? yes.

did he care? no.

so amy thought of a way to get sheldon to make wild, passionate love to her. she wanted her man to be a tiger between her legs. and the help came in the form of bernadettes father.

he loved his family, he loved his football, and he loved his beer. amy sat down and pleaded her case to bernadettes father. and he agreed to help her out. afterall, he was the strong fatherly type sheldon would listen to.

so on thanksgiving, sheldon and amy went over to bernadettes house with howard, raj, leonard and penny.

sheldon and bernadettes father had to drink beer, watch football and have a father/son talk.

"sheldon, you have a wonderful girlfriend in amy, you know that right? " asked russ.

"yeah. she's great." said sheldon after four beers.

"why dont you put aside your inhibitions and take her in your arms, go into the guest room and make love to her? afterall, if you two were to get married..it is customary to consumate the marriage by having sex." said russ.

sheldon sat quietly listening to the sensible points he was making.

sheldon finally downed three more beers, scooped up amy and carried her off to the guest bedroom for wild sex.

five minutes passed•••••••••

faint noises were heard coming from behind the closed and locked door.

words like "oh sheldon..right there," and "let me be on top," and the other muffled sounds and noises were also heard. like the headboard banging repeatedly and quickly against the wall, amy screaming out sheldon's name for the sixth time as she howled through another orgasim, more repeated headboard pounding, and leonard walked into the livingroom with howard and leonard smiled. "amy and sheldon?" asked howard pointing to the locked guest room door.

bernadettes father nodded.

raj and penny looked at the door, and penny smiled as she heard sheldon bellow out "dear lord amy, lets do better than seven orgasims. lets try for eleven."

amy squealed in agreement.

•••••••••••••••••••••seven hours later•••••••••••••••••••

amy and sheldon had gone at it all night long. it was now three in the morning. sheldon was fast asleep next to amy. she fell asleep with a huge, contented smile across her face. but in the back of her mind something was amiss.

the fifteenth orgasim both of them had shook through before collapsing, didnt feel right. something was wrong with their condom. she felt under the covers and pulled it off of sheldon. "no wonder it felt off," thought amy "the condom had broken at some point during our wild love making interlude."

amy shrugged and looked at her watch. it was 430 am. she woke up sheldon.

"sheldon honey, wake up. its 430am and we have a problem." said amy. so sheldon woke up and looked at amy. "whats the big problem?" asked sheldon.

"during our wild coidice last night, the condom you were wearing broke." said amy.

"it was guaranteed not to break. the box was bought brand new. i got them myself." said sheldon.

"the pleasure condom company is going to get a strongly worded letter. and they had better apologise." said sheldon.

"but since it is morning, we do need to shower and put our clothes on from last night, and thank bernadettes parents for letting us sleep over. and then we will talk all this over later." said sheldon. amy agreed. amy was the first one into the shower. she got redressed and sheldon was next. then by five fourty five am, the pair exited the guest room and thanked bernadettes parents and left. they grabbed breakfast at mc donalds. amy took sheldon home,, and she went home to get ready for work.

•••••••••••••one week later••••••••••••

"sheldon are you at your office? i need to talk to you." said amy.

"im here. come on down." said sheldon. and as amy walked in, she walked over to sheldon and hugged his neck. "sheldon, i went to the doctor yesterday, and im pregnant. here is the blood work results, and the ultra sound." said a tearful amy.

"dont worry amy, i gotcha covered." said sheldon.

"amy farrah fowler, will you marry me?" asked sheldon on bended knee.

amy couldnt say a word, she burst into happy tears and sqaueaked out a "yes".

bernadette and penny were at the cheesecake factory working their shift, when their phones beeped with a text message.

"its from amy," said penny "wonder what she wants." as penny opened the text she fell into a open chair in shock. bernadette rushed over to see what was wrong.

"what did the message say?" asked a frantic bernadette.

penny handed her the phone with the open text from amy.

bernadette was in shock as she read :"to penny, from amy.

sheldon and i are getting married and im pregnant with his baby. wedding details will follow as they become available. thanks. "

bernadette forewarded it to leonard, raj, and howard.

••••••••••••••••on may 26,2010 sheldon lee cooper, phd. marries amy farrah fowler••

it was a traditional wedding. sheldon's momma had to plan it as such. or it was not gonna happen.

sheldon in a white tux, and amy in a white gown, was a sight to behold.

with leonard and howard as his groomsmen and raj as his best man sheldon awaited the arrival of his intended..amy.

then it happened.

the wedding marcch began. and amy was escorted by bernadettes father down the aisle.

and after the exchanging of vows, and the excchange of rings, the minister pronounced them husband and wife.

nine mos. later in the hospital delivery ward...

"mom, its a girl. she weighs 9 pounds and 11 ounces. and she is so precious. you are a grandmother now." cooed sheldon.

amy's mother fainted at the news.

but amy knew one thing...her wish finally came true. she had married sheldon cooper, and was now a mother. she looked at her baby girl and smiled.


End file.
